


What love is to Luthor

by zoom09



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoom09/pseuds/zoom09
Summary: Short story about Luthor's view about love. Not much to say.





	

To her “love” is just a word with four letters. People talk about love all the time. Tons of literatures were written about it. But what love really is? No one could actually explain it in a way she could understand. She has never experienced it in her young age and even now when certainly no one could give her that until the a blond bubbly reporter came to her life. She starts to understand how love begins and processes. 

People said once you were in love with someone, you could do everything to be with that person. But they also said love didn't mean to be closed to that person. As long as the person you love is happy, that might be enough. But for someone who hasn't experienced any types of love before, she doesn't know how to deal with this new feeling. She knows what like is and for a long time she looks at it as love. Like is enough for her to act. Along with love, it could be jealous and envy.

Envy and jealous aren’t for Luthor. They make the rest of the world feel like that. But deep down she knows each Luthor has their own envious and jealousy toward something. For her brother, he envies for Superman's power and respect that people give him. He’s a Luthor and people should give him that not an alien. He jealousy at how people love that man. That's unforgivable and he does terrible things just to bring the man who does nothing but good down. For Lillian Luthor, it could be Lena's mom because she couldn't keep her own man. Time passes by she becomes envy to alien’s abilities. She transfers these feeling into hatred. She does everything to bring down these god like creatures just like her son. How about Lena Luthor? Is she envy or jealous for something? It's hard to say because for all her life, she tries to gain love from her mom. She tries to prove that she's a Luthor. Lex was the only one who showed interest in her since the first day she stepped into the Luthor's mansion. But she couldn't keep his interest for too long when Superman came into view. 

Looking back any feelings that she got during the time she spent at boarding school might be considered as jealous and envy. Because she didn't like the rest of them. She couldn't feel connect to anyone. And honestly those feelings passed by fast. It's different with Kara though. She was jealous when she saw Alex Danvers in the blond house. It vanished quickly when she knew who Alex was. And then James, Winn and Mike in Kara's life. She definitely doesn't like Mike at this point. He looks sweet and innocent just like Kara but he also seems arrogant. The jealous and envious in her increased day by day whenever Kara gushes about her recent relationship with that guy. She jealousies about how he bought a whole pack of potsticker to lift Kara’s mood. For the first time her heart hurt. She finally understands what it means to want something you couldn't have. Unlike her brother, she could restrain herself from going crazy about it. Years of living in self restraint has taught her to plan for a long game. But love for Kara wins over everything. She couldn't bring herself to get rid of Mike out of their life. She is content to see her bubbly reporter’s happy. 

People might say that she's a fool but fool for love isn't a bad thing at all. At least she has Kara's trust and friendship. Things that she has longed for. The day Kara trusts her enough to tell her Supergirl's true identity, she felt happy in pain because they could never become more than friend. Maggie Sawyer sees through her. Soon Alex knows too. But as a great actress as a Luthor could be, she pretends she doesn't understand what those two imply. She doesn't like the pity look from others. 

 

Lena Luthor finally experiences a part of love even it’s just unrequited love but to someone like her, it is more than enough. 


End file.
